Completion
by Kitsuko-san
Summary: OneShot KakashiSakura fic. Mildly Smutty. Love spurns many things, and good news spurns many more. Combine the two, and you get KakaSaku smut. Gift for NeoMatrix66612. Complete.


Hello! This is Kit's lovely one-shot Kakashi/Sakura smut fic. ENJOY! And Please review! I appreciate it! Also, this fic is dedicated to Christina--Neomatrix66612--because I have been writing this fic to the lovely Kidneythieves CD she gave me. (Consider this fic a gift to you, ne? It's a sign of my love and whatnot. LUVS YOU!)

-Kitsuko

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I NEVER WILL OWN IT. DEAL WITH IT.

**Warning:** This fic contains adult content--it is intended only for mature individuals. Please do not read this if you do not like this type of thin, because lemon abounds in this, and I better not get any flames saying "Your story was so smutty! I can't believe you wrote this!" Because I warned you. Anywho. Enjoy the fic--reviews are appreciated, flames are listened to and then made fun of, and advice to improve my writing will always be taken, and I will always go "Squee!" when I see it.

**Completion**

**By: Kitsuko-san**

It still amazed her that a man such as him would be attracted to her--she wasn't the prettiest, the brightest, the funniest, or the nicest girl out there. Yet he still loved her--told her every day how much he adored her, for that matter. Now it wasn't a shock why she loved him--he was beautiful and sweet, and bright and witty, always able to make her laugh, and absolutely perfect.

Sakura loved him with all her being, though. His scent enticed and hypnotised her. He always smelled clean and fresh, like musk and pine, mixed with fresh air and something undeniably male to it. His face amazed her--and it flattered her that she was one of only a few people that he permitted to gaze upon it.

She was always dazed by the beauty and power he always held--one eye was soft and sweet, always gently turned at the corners, and the other was penetrating. She felt that his Sharingan allowed him to know her heart. It was a gift--he always knew just what she needed, whether it be comforting, a kiss, or a night of passion.

He was always on her mind; his smiling face eternally engraved upon her thoughts. There was always a gentle smirk on Kakashi's face, softening the sharp lines of his angular visage, making him look eternally young. In reality, he was almost a decade and a half Sakura's senior. (It was a little sad that he was aging far more gracefully than her.)

The differences between herself and Kakashi were almost astounding and entirely fascinating. There were so many stark contrasts between them, yet at the same time, they were very similar in spirit. She was twenty-three--he was thirty-seven. She already had wrinkles and gray hairs sprinkled through her lovely pink tresses--he still looked in his prime, with a flawless face. (Though his hair had already been silver.) She had a tendency to panic and yell--he was laid back, relaxed, and a go-with-the-flow kind of guy.

The similarities were also very numerous, though. Kakashi and Sakura both loved coffee and strawberry ice cream--in the same dish, no less. They shared a fondness for horror novels and spring, and both adored a good surprise. (Though she preferred suprises such as chocolates or flowers, and he liked suprises of a much more kinky nature.)

They both adored children--they had been married for three years and had decided to start their family. Sakura and Kakashi both wanted to fill the Hatake home with many children--they are already started to attempt to conceive, though as of yet had failed to produce a pregnancy. (She knew her husband was secretly hoping for a female to coddle and be daddy's little girl. She had no preference as long as the baby was healthy and normal.)

Sakura had actually had a doctor's appointment a week earlier to see if she was pregnant--the results were expected anytime. (She hoped so much that they had produced a child--though she did enjoy the process it required, she was at the age where she wanted to have a baby, and it would make Kakashi so happy to finally get to be an Otou-san.)

Slowly but surely, she had also been setting up a nursery in the spare room of their home. Granted, it was honestly an extremely large second closet attached to their bedroom, but it was spacious enough to be used as such, and a location the two hopeful parents were very comfortable with. They were so fortunate--the best of the med-nins had told them that all the trauma both she and Kakashi had suffered from missions would not hinder their ability to get pregnant.

Sakura started at the ringing of the phone--it clanged through the house loudly, shattering the peaceful silence of the home. She slid out of bed quickly, tugging a shirt of Kakashi's over her head and running to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello? Yes...This is Mrs. Hatake. How may I help you?" She was half-asleep, but it was two in the afternoon.

A few mumbled words reached her in her daze "Results...pregnancy test...hand."

A squeal escaped her, and Sakura instantly turned the volume up on the telephone. "Yes? I'm listening."

"Well ma'am, I am calling to inform you..."

**-------**

Sakura was in the nursery, stroking the polished wood of the crib that rested against one of the walls.

"Sakura, I'm home!" The smooth voice of her husband drifted in from the foyer, and she could hear him throwing his gear in his supply closet with a "thunk!" A hissing sound escaped him as she walked in--there was a large cut on his arm; it was angry and red against his pale skin.

"Kakashi! What'd you do to yourself? That's a horrible wound!" Sakura rushed to his side and quickly preformed a healing jutsu on him. She smiled and tugged on a stray lock of his hair. "Kakashi no baka. How many times to I have to ask you to be careful?"

He pulled his mask down and delivered a sound kiss to her temple, followed by his trademark sheepish grin. "I was teaching a new jutsu today to my team of students, and one of them lost control. I stepped in so that Konohamaru wouldn't get the injury." Kakashi rubbed at his wrist and smiled again. "But I'm good as new, ne?"

It was when he was so happy that Sakura loved him most--she could always feel his warmth radiating out from him in an amazing way. She leaned up and nipped at his earlobe. "I have news for you Kakashi--big news." Her voice was husky with desire, laced with seduction that permeated the air like a fine perfume.

He visibly trembled--she always knew just what to do to get him excited. Kakashi groaned as his wife pushed herself against him, her intimate places rubbing against his budding hardness. Small, feminine hands glided under his shirt, gently feeling the muscles of his abdomen before traveling higher. She stopped at his chest and tweaked his nipple before trailing her hands to his back and gently scraping her nails across the planes.

Another shiver racked Kakashi's body, and he grasped Sakura's hips firmly before pulling her to him. "The news can wait--we have other things to do now." He picked her up and carried her through the door to their bedroom, much as he had their wedding night, and placed her upon the bed gently.

"Do you...have any...idea, how much I want you right now?" He asked Sakura, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off her shoulders. His mouth attacked hers--his tongue slipped in softly and danced with hers as calloused hands caressing the soft curves of her breasts and hips. She began to pant under his ministrations, his thumb circling her nipple firmly, and his other hand stroking the inside of her thighs.

Soft moans of pleasure ran through her as he ripped his mouth off of hers and ran it down her neck slowly. Teeth nipped at Sakura's pulse, and her arms wound around his neck as she arched under his gentle ministrations.

Kakashi's hand dipped into her panties teasingly, touching her intimately but briefly. She wanted more, and she needed to feel his bare body against hers. "Kakashi, take off your shirt. I need to feel you please." Another moan escaped the pink-haired kunoichi when he cupped her womanhood fully.

She writhed in wanton abandonment--he was so good at making her a mindless slave to lust. "Kaa...Kakashi! Please!" She slipped her arms from around him, and frantically began to undress him with trembling fingers. When she had finally managed to get the shirt off, she nearly sobbed in relief--Sakura knew she was so close to making love with him that it started to hurt.

Kakashi could feel her, arcing off the bed in the most beautiful of ways. It was all for him--every move, every moan, every cry of "Please, more!"--it was all for him. It amazed him that this woman could feel these things for him, but he did not take them for granted. Every day, when he woke up to his wife curled in his arms, he knew that her love was a gift.

He unbuttoned his pants--Sakura's hands were far too unsteady to complete the task her self. Sakura grasped the waistband and his boxers and slid them down, and waited. While Kakashi was disrobing himself, she unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor with lustful abandon. Her panties came next, the lacy garment falling somewhere under the bed--though she didn't really care.

Kakashi laid himself on top of her, their respective intimate part pressing against one another. She could feel his manhood throbbing against her core, making her breathless. Sakura smiled at him, and pulled his hips into hers.

With a quick loving look, Kakashi slid into her, and they were one.

**-------**

After words, they lay panting amongst the rumpled linens, their heart slowing down from the lovely exertion. Sakura turned to him and kissed his shoulder sweetly. "Do you still want to hear that news, koishii?"

Kakashi looked at her, and scooped her into his arms tenderly. "Yes, I do. Now what was it that got you so...frisky?"

Sakura smiled one more, tears welling in her eyes. "We're...we're having a baby."

END 

Well, folks, I hoped you liked it. It wasn't as graphic as I originally intended it to be, though on my mediaminer account--which is the same as my FFN account--I will most likely post the uncensored, full on, every-grind-and-thrust-described version. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you would? And also, I might make a follow up to this--I have yet to decide.

-Kitsuko


End file.
